Unexpected Circumstances
by Knet
Summary: Law wakes up to find an attractive redhead in his kitchen. Kidlaw. Doflamingo can't keep tabs on law anymore and so he orders his most trusted lackey to do it for him. AU
1. Chapter 1

this has been just sitting there mocking me for the past two weeks so I figured id finally post it. I know its short, but hopefully latter chapters will be longer.

I DONT OWN ONE PIECE

and rated M for later chapters. This will have smut. Gay yaoi smut. That is boyxboy so if you don't like you don't have to read.

Please leave a review. I love all input good or bad.

He had been standing in the kitchen door frame frozen for about two minutes now and he still hadn't stoped starring. Eustass had kept his back to him while making breakfast, but he could still feel the questioning glare from the surgeon. Kid hadn't even looked directly at him yet, which was a real shame since he could tell the man was only in boxers. That was about the only detail he had made out other than the fact that he had obviously come to make some coffee as he had started to do in a sleepy haze before noticing Kid's presence and deadpanning before backing away to the entrace of the kitchen.

It was to be expected of course considering Doflamingo probably would've got a kick out of not telling shit about this to his son, and Eustass didn't make the scene any simpler as he looked quiet the opposite of a caretaker, but that's exactly what he was at the moment. His boss really just wanted someone to keep tabs on Law as he was doing business in the south and couldn't do it himself. His role as a caretaker was offhandedly mentioned as a good excuse as he said Trafalgar would probably be pissed if he just sent someone to "babysit" him. There was also several rants about how his son apparentely didn't take good care of himself or the house (it really was more a mansion) and how he apparently also had no real life. This was not what Eustass normally had as a job. Far from it, but he was one of the few the boss actually trusted, and he was the only one curently without any damn orders.

And so Eustass stood in the kitchen making a breakfast for two waiting for the owner of said kitchen to say something to break the odd atmosphere. He had decided it probably wasn't best he speak first considering he was the one invading the kitchen after all, so he focused on frying the bacon. He figured he make toast and started searching the kitchen for the bread -it was not to be fucking found. He gave up with a sigh he hoped the other man didn't hear and started instead to make the coffee the man had so clearly wanted. He jumped when the man finally spoke and almost dropped the mugs he had been holding. He quickly put them down hoping the man hadn't noticed how lost in thought he had been.

"Excuse me, sir" God that man had the sexiest voice he'd heard in a long time. It was filled with caution, curiosity, and more than a hint of irritation. "May I ask why exactly you are in my kitchen? Or maybe how you got in in the first place might be more important than the why."

"Well..." He figured he'd just explain as best as he could and see how that goes. He poured coffee into two mugs and finally turned around to face the man. And damn was it a good sight. Kid hadn't been expecting to see this at all. He had actually been a little worried to be dealing with Doflamingo's son, and he silently decided that the man in front of him was in no way blood related to the pink clown. He was also very pleased the man didn't seem to care in the slightest that he was half naked in front of another person -yet at least. "Apparently I'm the caretaker here now, so I am making breakfast, to answer the first question, and I got in through the front door using these." He held up the keys Doflamingo had given him to show Law and then held out a cup of black coffee to him. Law sighed and moved from his place in the doorframe to take the coffee from Kid.

"Where'd you get those keys from?" He asked while shamelessly checking Kid out.

"My boss, Doflamingo." He answered quicky trying not to be affected by the once over he had gotten. Law made eye contact for a long moment seemingly in deep thought and then moved to lean back against the counter.

"Keeping tabs on me is he?" It wasn't a real question as law seemed to already know the answer, so Kid just nodded and started putting the eggs and bacon on plates. "Well then I guess you're not to blame." It seemed he was talking more to himself now so Kid decided not to comment.

"Um, where do u normally eat? I've seen like three dinning rooms so far." He felt awkward doing this and he wasn't quiet so sure how to go about it. He was comfortable in fights and interrogations, but being a caretaker just felt so wrong.

"Yes it does have too many rooms im afraid. Follow me." Law picked up his plate and made his way out of the kitchen with his coffee, Kid following closely behind which gave him an excelent view of Law's ass still only clothed in black boxers. Law stopped in a average size room that had a couch and coffee table with several books and empty coffee cups on it in front of an empty fire place, along with a small table with room for three pushed up against a wall. This was the first room in the house when you came through the front doors, and it seemed everything law needed had been placed quiet close together and the rest of the rooms completely ignored. Law set his things down on the table against the wall that had a phone and a laptop on it and kid followed suit. "It seems I havent properly introduced myself. Although, you probably already know who I am I suppose, but I don't like being introduced by other people, especially the pink fiend." He held out a hand across the table which kid of course took. His hand was smaller and his skin wasn't as rough which in Kid's opinion was very sexy. "Trafalgar Law." He said with a smirk that didn't go unnoticed.

"Eustass Kid."

"Kid? Your name is actually... Kid?" He said slowly trying to stay serious and not appear completely rude.

"That's coming from 'law'?" He let go of the hand hesitantly. The man chuckled and started slowly eating his eggs, unlike eustass who was already half way done.

"Touché." Law said with a smirk. Kid was expecting much more questions, but that was cut short when the phone rang. Trafalgar jumped and basically felt himself up before realizing seemingly for the first time that he was more than half naked in front of another human being. He looked up at Eustass with his cheaks a red tint to them although his skin color hid it quiet well, and he slowly reached for the phone which he now noticed was on the table. Kid did nothing but try and hide his grin behind his hand. The man was completely adourable while blushing and the sleepy haze he was still in only made him more so. "Hello?... Fuck... Yes... Of course I'm already in the car... Maybe... Alright, see you there... Thanks pen." Kid didn't hear the other half of the conversation, but it wasn't hard to guess he was late. He shoveled down his breakfast and chugged his coffee which kid knew was still scorching hot and ran upstairs with a off handed thanks for the breakfast and more than several profanities. Kid brought the dishes to the kitchen and quickly came back to find a trafalgar law flipping the couch cushions seemingly looking for his car keys. He was now dressed in a black and yellow hoodie and skinny light blue jeans with spots on them which only made his legs look longer and sexier if that was even possible. Kid noticed something not quiet right and well... he just couldn't resist. He got as close as he could to the mans back and tapped on his shoulder effectively making them almost nose to nose. Law jumped at the close circumstances and would have backed up had the couch not been directly behind his knees.

"Hoodies on backwards, cutie." Law looked down and would have fixed it had two strong hands not went under his hoodie and slowly lifted it over his head. Kid couldn't stop the wide smirk that developed on his face. It wasn't too much of a problem as law had a sly smirk of his own with an added raised eyebrow once he got over the small shock of what Kid had done. Law wasn't wearing anything under the hoodie and so Kid took his sweet time turning the hoodie around and fixing the inside out sleeves. Law simply stood and waited for his hoodie to be returned while checking kid out for the second time that morning with his thumbs in his pockets. Kid slowly put the hoodie back on him while resisting the strong urge to feel him up and take him right there. Once the hoodie was on Kid felt Law's arms wrapping around his neck pulling him flush against him.

"Thanks Mister Eustass. I'll be back from work around five so make yourself at home. Alright gorgeous?" The sly smirk was still there and Kid's hands automatically grabbed the other mans hips pulling him closer.

"Alright." Law was so close he could feel his hot breath against his mouth. His grey eyes were filled with lust and Kid was so turned on he thought his coffee had some how been drugged. Laws eyes were drifting between his own eyes and his mouth and as he slowly leaned in Kid even closed his eyes -he later realised this was his mistake.

"I'm late." Laws sly smirk had widdened ten fold and he was already out of Eustass' arms and casually putting on his shoes. "Bye Mister Eustass! Oh, and I don't like contradicting myself, but don't make yourself at home. Actually I would prefer it if you left entirely. I'm not very found of babysiters." He waved pulling out his car keys from his hoodie pocket with a grin and promptly left.

That was when Kid realised he had been had -and he was hard. He stood frozen to the spot thinking over what just happened. Well he couldn't leave. Doflamingo's orders were absolute. No one went against them unless they wanted to be fired, and then their lives to be made into hell with a few phone calls from a pink psycopath. Plus, Law was actually in danger with the line of work his dad was in, and now that his dad was gone and nowhere near to protect him people will see him as fair game.

Kid now remembered a certain rant from Doflamingo about his son and how the 'fucking devious, sly, smart-ass dick' couldn't be trusted and not to let his guard down around him. In the beginning Kid had figured Doflamingo was just being paranoid like he always was. He realised now -as to this morning when he thought law was an angel- this was a fair and completely logical warning.


	2. Chapter 2

I really had nothing to do today so I present you with chapter two. I hope this makes up for the shortness of the first one.

I DONT OWN ONE PIECE

rated M for swearing and later chapters...

* * *

He had been pissed since he had heard the word 'Doflamingo' and the fact that it was monday morning wasn't helping anything. Yes. He had been pleased with waking up to find an attractive red head in his kitchen, but learning he was one of the bastard's minions completely changed his perspective of him. Not to mention that he was going to be keeping tabs on him. "Caretaker." Pfft. Yeah right. More like a constant stalker. Great. He had been waiting with great anticipation for Doflamingo to finally be gone and now he had just been replaced. Granted it was quiet a nice replacement, but law was having none of it. He hoped to god that he would be gone by the time he got back with that stunt he pulled. And Law was not in any way a cutie. Thou, he couldn't help remembering the feeling of those strong hands on his hips possesively pulling him closer... No. He couldn't afford to think like that. Realistically, Doflamingo had probably expected Law to attempt to get rid of his new caretaker and probably had chosen Mister Eustass for the very fact that he wouldn't be scared away easily. Lets face it. The man did not exactly look like a caretaker.

The sight he came home to was not one he was expecting. His house was clean -spotless. He had wanted to run outside to make sure it was even his house, but a sweaty, shirtless Kid coming down the stairs with a tool belt on and dirt on his face got rid of all doubts.

"You... You actually... Cleaned?"

"And fixed your radiator, two heaters, and some plumbing." Kid said with a cocky grin as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He didn't care if he sounded rude. In fact he would be happy to be as rude as possible if it would make this man leave.

"To be honest I got bored, and I'm the caretaker remember? What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave, obviously. I'm sure you'll be much more entertained in your own home."

"Ah, I doubt that now that you're here." Kid said smirking as he poured himself some water. He chugged it down closing his eyes and all Law could do was stare. The man was built like a god. He shook his head and put his keys on the counter. "And I won't be leaving any time soon so you better get used to it."

"So you will be living in my house? You know that could be dangerous. What if I'm some sort of psycopath?" Law said with his usual smirk as Kid made his way over to where he was.

"Worrying about me, cutie?" The comment in itself was infuriating, but the cocky grin that came with it almost made it charming.

"No way in hell!" Law practically growled at the red head.

"Well. That was a different reaction from this morning... Don't like being called cute?" Eustass grinned at the death glare he got and ruffled law's soft, thick hair. "That's too bad because, frankly, you're adourable." He was having trouble fighting off the strong blush that was lurking just below the surface, and the rough hand that was going through his hair wasn't helping anything.

"I am not adourable, and you will be leaving right now."

"Your blush is the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen, and sorry, but I won't be leaving any time soon for your own safety and for the curiousity of Doflamingo." Law raised an eyebrow in his best 'are you fucking serious' face and held the front door open for Eustass.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Mister Eustass. I don't appreciate having a stranger under the same roof as me, and I most definetely don't trust you with my safety. Having a constant babysiter -or caretaker or whatever the fuck you want to call it- is not at all in my best interests, nor do I need one. The fact that you work for Doflamingo just pisses me off, and it's practically ruined my day so sorry if I don't give a damn about his fucking curiousity... and I. Am. Not. Blushing."

"You're sexy when you're angry, yaknow?" Law rolled his eyes. "I'm not a stranger. We met this morning, and actually you do need me because people are gonna see you as an easy target now that-" He was cut short when the stove went off. "Ah! Ovens ready!" Kid grinned and went to the kitchen leaving Law standing at the door.

"... Oven?" Law dead panned.

"Of course. I'm making dinner after all." Kid seemed absoulutely estatic about cooking and so Law decided it would be best to continue this argument later. He curled up on the couch bringing his knees to his chest and began reading the book he'd left on the coffee table. It was one of the old medical tomes he had found present in the house when he got here. Almost everything in it was outdated, but that made it all the more interesting to Law. He was one paragraph in when he noticed the fireplace. To Law it was never really a fireplace. It was just a place. Fuck. He hadn't even known it still worked properly, but there was no way he could deny what he saw with his own eyes. A warm, cosy fire licked at the black logs surounded by red coals and ash. He had never thought Mister Eustass would actually be handy. He claimed to have fixed things around the house, but at the time Law considered it a nusiance. This could actually work out.

Trafalgar scrunched up his face at his own thought. What was he thinking? He tried to ignore it and went back to reading his book. He lost himself to time, and soon he completely forgot Eustass was there despite the distant sounds of him messing around in the kitchen. Law jumped when he felt fingers running through his hair and nearly dropped his book. He heard laughter and aimed a death glare at the red-headed source of it. "It's just me Trafalgar, geez. I'm done supper by the way." The bastard kept chuckling as he spoke, apparently very amused by the reaction he got.

"Well, just you isn't exactly comforting." Law mumbled as he followed Kid to the table. "What did you fucking make anyway?" Law was still pissed at himself for letting his guard down, but he had decided to direct that anger to the red-head.

"My specialty." Kid said grinning ear to ear.

"Can you even cook?" Law said as rude as possible.

"No. Not really." Kid said honestly. Law's eyes widdened. He was obviously telling the truth so what exactly was he doing in the kitchen? Eustass pulled out a chair for him and Law stopped dead finally seeing the dish.

"K-kraft dinner? You... You made kraft dinner?" He said quietly.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" Kid said with a smirk. The man seemed almost proud that he lacked cooking skills. Trafalgar couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face nor the small chuckle that came out when he finally sat down and let Eustass push him in. By the time Eustass sat down he had a stupid grin on his face to match the red-heads. He hadn't had kraft dinner in a long time and he certainly had never had it made for him. Trafalgar was an inch away from eating his first bite when he froze. Eustass made this. He certainly didn't trust the man. He raised an eyebrow at Eustass who was waiting for Law's reaction on his 'specialty'. "What did you do to it?" Law asked incredulously.

"Seriously?" Kid seemed almost a bit offended.

"You'll find I'm quiet serious."

"Look." Kid took the fork law had been holding and ate the pasta that Law had been about to eat moments ago. "See, It's perfectly safe." Law was ready to dig in now with his food deemed edible, but Eustass still had his fork along with a wide smirk.

"Could you give me my silverware back now, Eustass?"

"No." Kid stabbed more of Law's KD and brought it up in front of his lips. The bastard wanted to feed him. He couldn't handle anything even remotely endeering, and he could feel his cheeks grow warmer with every second that Kid looked at him expectantly. He refused to appear cute, but he realised there was no way he was getting his silverware back before Kid wanted to give it back, and so he ignored the fact that that very fork had been used by someone else and opened his mouth. To Law the kraft dinner was pretty much perfect, and he smiled a little around the fork. He had to at least tease Kid; he was still pretty pissed about the whole ordeal, and so he closed his eyed and moaned deeply around the fork. When he opened them he saw Eustass, of course, with a dropped jaw and Law could swear he was going to start drooling -not because of the food. Eustass shook his head a little and soon his shock was replaced with a smirk. "That good, huh?"

"It's alright, I guess." Law shrugged contridicting his previous reaction. Eustass raised an eyebrow in question and rested his chin on his free hand.

"Really? Just alright?" Kid said sarcastically as he brought more food up to Law's lips. He knew Eustass wasn't going to let up, but then again neither was Law. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but any reaction from his new caretaker was amusing. He ran his tongue on the underside of the fork tasting the cheese with the faintest of moans, but he knew that Eustass had heard it if the fork shaking slightly was anything to go by. He put the whole bite in his mouth and raised a hand to hold onto the fork brushing fingers with Kid and slowly pulling the pasta off. He locked eyes with Eustass who still had an eyebrow raised and seductively licked his lips. Law heard the red-head's breath hitch. Mission accomplished. There was no way in hell Kid saw that as cute.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's alright." Law went back to an indifferent expression and finally took the fork from Kid. This was turning out to be very entertaining.

"Well" Kid resumed eating his own food with a cocky smirk. "I think it's fucking fantastic."

"Of course you do." Law deadpanned and began eating his food. They ate in silence and soon Law could see that Eustass was almost done, unlike himself who was still basically getting started. There was no way he could finish it. His appetite was small as it was, and he had breakfast for the first time in years that day. He looked over and saw Eustass still shoveling down his kraft dinner like he hadn't eaten in days, the brute.

"So." Eustass said between mouthfulls. "Ya still want me gone?"

"Most definetely. Why?"

"Just checking." This man was getting on his nerves -but he supposed the fact that the man still didn't have a shirt on made up for it.

"What? Were you under the impression the kraft dinner would change my mind?"

"Well. It is pretty good."

"You- you bribed me with kraft dinner?" Seriously. Is that actually it?

"Yes. Hows it workin out so far?" Kid put on a cocky grin.

"It's not." Law had completely stopped eating. He wasn't sure what to do now. There was still more than half left.

"Looks like it. You've barely put a dent in it." Kid made a strange gesture to his plate as he crumpled up a napkin. Kid was now completely done, not a noodle left. He didn't know why he was suddenly embarrassed about his eating habits, but he could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I do not normally eat much."

"I can see that. Are you honestly done?"

"Yes. And I would like you to leave now Mister Eustass." He fixed him with a cold glare hoping he would finally fucking get it.

"It's just Eustass, cutie." That goddamn grin was still in place, and Law was really losing his patience.

"Oh my fucking..." Law stood up with the intention of bring his plate to the sink, but Eustass caught his hand.

"Hey, if you're not going to eat that I might as well finish it off for ya. Not good to waste food." Law sighed loudly closing his eyes hoping this man would get the hint. The hand that stopped his did not let up.

"Fine. After this you leave." Law sat dejectedly back down and hoped he wasn't physically pouting.

"No promises~" Law realised he was going to have to actually push this man out the door -which clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon as he was twice his size- or be the worst house mate possible. He smirked to himself. That was completely in his range of abilities, and even if it didn't make the man leave it would certainly be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... what do you normally do around here?" The man hadn't left, and he honestly was managing to be even more annoying than before. Law had sat down on the couch dejectedly after attmepting to literally push Eustass out the door -yes, he was that pissed. The red head had proved to be unmovable, litterally he had just stood there and let Law try to push him out. Not even an inch. Fuck. He wasn't some weakling? Okay, in this case he was. He huffed, and then decided to fess up. It was a harmless enough question.

"I enjoy reading." He said with as much attitude as he possibly could muster.

"Sounds boring." Tasteless.

"For you, I suppose it would be." Eustass chuckled and sat down on the couch next to him, a little too close as expected. The only thing Law was happy about was that the man was still shirtless. And damn, did it look good. It seemed the universe had decided to play it fair. Mostly at least. That very fucking morning he had been half fucking naked without even realising it, and it had given Eustass ample time to see every inch of his visible skin. Damnit. He was still pissed about his own ignorance, but this sort of made up for it. They fell into a silence. Law had no idea what to do now that his plans for getting rid of the monster had all been for nothing. He refused to even make eye contact at the moment; the brute not worth his attention. Eustass seemed to be just as awkward as he was, only he handled it a little differently. Eustass leaned sideways as if to make sure Law would hear him.

"We could make out?" He turned and deadpanned to see a completely serious and almost hopeful idiot with his eyebrow raised in question. He flicked Eustass on his forhead. "Ow!"

"You are an idiot, Mister Eustass, and I am not here to entertain you."

"It's really just Kid." He said with a lopsided grin.

"I don't care." He really didn't. Though, he prefered 'Eustass' much more than 'Kid', and if it annoyed him... then this could work out. "See. You are already bored. You should leave." He simply batted a hand at the air not even giving a proper answer.

"Aw, I'm sure we can find something to do... Ah! What's something you've never done before? I'm sure I'd like it." Bastard. There was something, though.

"It's stupid..." Hell was he going through with it.

"Comon~" Eustass whined, and that's when he noticed his eyes. They were literally golden. Fucking golden. Not like copper or yellow, no. They were abnormal; the way they screamed to get your attention made them all the more stranger. And Law loved them. He melted a little inside. His own eyes were a boring grey...

"I've never watched a horror movie." He mumbled. He saw Eustass' jaw drop.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes." A slow grin spread on the red-head's features.

"Oh h-ho. This'll be fun." He already regretted telling the bastard. "How have you not seen a single horror movie?"

"Well, I'd rather not watch one on my own, and my friends either hate them or will without a doubt choose the worst ones."

"So the surgeon has friends?!" He huffed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Shachi and Penguin work with me at the clinic, and I met Ace at a would like them... Or you would hate them." He was surprised Eustass actually was paying any attention at all to his life.

"Could I decided for myself?" He rolled his eyes. Of course not.

"You will not be meeting any of my friends as I still hope that you would fucking leave." Eustass pouted, but seemed to give up on the subject for now.

"So, ya got any movies here or should we go rent one? We could go to the theaters? But fuck do you have a nice sound system..." He did? He'd almost never used it.

"I actually have about a box full of movies. Shachi keeps leaving them here because he doesn't want to pay the late fee at the movie rental store... which now that I think about it has probably gotten up to a thousand bucks. I don't know how many would be horror, though." The fucker probably expected him to give in and pay it for him. Hah. Eustass grinned.

"Excellent."

X

Kid couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on his face when he pushed the disk into the expensive dvd system. He didn't know who this "Shachi" was, but if, god forbid, Law ever actually let him meet him, he would thank him. The movie selection he had left at the raven's house had contained the perfect revenge for this morning. Law evidently had no idea in the least bit what the movie was about as he stood idly in his theater looking around and inspecting the room as if he'd never stepped foot in it before. On second thought, he probably hadn't.

When he had first found the room, he had immediately gushed over it. When he said Law had a nice sound system, he meant it, and he was estatic that he was testing it out so soon. The movie in question was a horror that he had watched with Killer months ago. How Shachi had gotten a hold of it was a loss to him as it had been banned almost everywhere. He sat down on the sleak black leather couch after grabbing the remote and waited for Law to join him. He immediately frowned when the man that had a body that made him want to take him right there sat on the farthest side of the couch away from him.

"If this is stupid I'm going to bed early." He raised an eyebrow as the raven moved, thinking that he was coming closer, but he simply reached for one of the unopened beers he had set on the coffee table and brought it closer to him, opening it and taking a sip. He watched as the muscles in his throat contracted and had to tear his eyes away as his mind drifted to what he would look like swallowing something else down. Maybe it was good that he was on the other side of the couch.

This was about revenge. Not accidently getting turned on.

Trafalgar looked so vulnerable on the other end of the couch he almost felt bad that he was about to scare him shitless. Almost.

"I promise. You won't want to go to bed early." He won't want to go to bed at all. Law rose a skeptical eyebrow.

"I suppose we'll see about that."

"Guess so." And at that, he hit play.

X

Law quickly discovered the movie was filled with jump scares. He hated it. And he hated Eustass for dragging him into it. He had to admit that it had a good plot line, and he blamed the movie having his rapt attention on that. He added himself to the hate list that was quickly growing as he started to regret sitting so far away from the only other human in the house. He saw his saving grace in the docile form of popcorn and quickly took advantage of it. He took his half empty beer can with him as he moved closer to the popcorn that just so happened to be in Eustass' lap. He refused to even glance at the brute, keeping his eyes on the movie, as he reached for a handful of popcorn. He didn't wish to see the huge smirk that was sure to be there as he picked at the snack in his hand one by one.

He couldn't help but jump as an arm was suddenly around his shoulders. He squeezed his eyes shut before glaring at the red head and moving to remove the apendage that was loosely holding him. "Did I scare you?" He stopped dead in his tracks, his hand falling back next to him.

"No." He said with as much indignation in his voice as possible. Damn that red head. His golden eyes were staring back at the huge tv screen with a nod.

"Okay then." Said one obviously not convinced bastard. Law immensely regretted flinching when Kid suddenly moved to place the now empty popcorn bowl on the table reaching over him to do so. When he heard a barely audible chuckle come from the brute as he leaned back, fingers brushing over his collar bone as he did so, Law felt rage run up his spine.

"I am not scared." He growled at the bastard.

"I never said you were." Eustass said with the innocince of a puppy. He leaned back with an indignant huff indirectly getting much closer to the problem at hand than he was before, practically leaning on his side. His eyes had fallen back on the screen, and he wished they hadn't. The villian of the story -which shifted to its prey's worst fear- had morphed into a clown while Law wasn't looking and was now trapping his latest victim with bloodied string, his choice of weapon that had already been used on several others throughout the movie. His entire being suddenly felt sick, and he looked away as vivid memories flooded his mind of a certain pink clown that had been the ruin of his life. Kid must have noticed as the arm around his shoulder slid down around his waist and pulled him closer. "You alright?" The genuine concern through him off, and he found himself looking into worried golden eyes as his hand was grabbed. He hadn't realized it was shaking untill now. Law decided this wouldn't do. The weakness he was involuntarily showing only made him feel worse, and the concern from the idiot next to him made him want to wretch his bowels out. He would have to distract him untill the god damn clown left the screen.

He moved quickly so that he was stradling a shocked Eustass' right thigh with his knees. "Of course I'm alright." The steadiness of his voice surprised him as two strong hands slid onto his hips pulling him closer.

"Of course you are." The sarcasim made him wish he had one of his scapels with him so he could cut the son of a bitch.

"Mister Eustass, I can assure you I am fine. I just dislike wasting my time on jump scares and c-clowns." Never mind. He'd rather use the scapel to stab himself. He rarely stuttered, but the bastard seemed to have picked up on it as he rose an eyebrow. Law was about to retreat, when rough hands pulled him closer, pale fingers running over his skin. It was just like that morning. The entire day his thoughts had been plagued with the ghost feeling left where the red head had touched him.

"What do you prefer to waste your time on then?" He said over the screams in the movie from the clown's latest victim. They were close enough to share a breath. Law knew Eustass wouldn't fall for the same trick twice though, but he needed a distraction, and so moving forward was his only option.

"You."

Fingers were automatically threaded through his hair as he moved closer; the left hand on his hip leaving. It seemed the red head wasn't about to let him make that retreat as soft lips suddenly met with the corner of his mouth. It was gentle. Much more so than Law thought the brute capable of. He allowed himself to close his eyes only for them to snap back open as he heard the clown make a reappearance.

"Fu! Fu! Fu! Fu! Fu!"

That laugh.

It had faded out in the movie into the end credits, but it continued to echo in his head. He had frozen against Eustass; a tremor travelling up his spine as he desperately tried to block out the defenning sound. Eustass had pulled away, but he couldn't see his expression. No. He was looking anywhere but his face. His own expression was sure to hold a haunted look as he ended up focusing on the far wall of the room.

"Clowns." Eustass stated in a barely audible whisper. It seemed everything had clicked for him at this final show of weakness. He fisted the material of the man's shirt, and his eyes squeezed closed at the word. He waited with his teeth bared for the man to start laughing, mocking him, but it never came. He was shaking, he knew, in the man's lap, but his sheer will power didn't seem to be enough to stop it. Demanding lips were suddenly on his own, stealing what little breath he had, and it was only when a wet tongue forced his lips apart that he realized it was, in fact, Mister Eustass. He was confused to say the least. A rough hand ran up his back as the fingers in his hair kept him close, and Law had the fleeting thought that it was his way of comforting him.

If he had any chance of being dominant, it was gone now as Eustass' tongue plundered his mouth, and he could only attempt to tangle his tongue with his. He melted in the red head's hands as the tongue in his mouth ran across the top of his palet making him let out a barely there moan. He then realized the full extent of the situation. As Eustass' former suggestion, they were making out. It was rough and demanding, and exactly what he had expected from the red head. Eustass tilted his head to deapen the kiss as Law thread both hands through red, fuzzy hair. As soon as he started running his fingers into the thick hair he couldn't stop. He never knew he had a fuzzy fetish, but those were the only words he had to describe it. It had never come up in the past. Then again, his past relationships never had hair anywhere near this fuzzy. He decided he didn't want Eustass to know about this new discovery, and then he mentally kicked himself for comparing the man whose lap he was in with his past relationships.

He pulled away with a jolt. They were both panting for air, and Law could feel Eustass' hot breath on his face. He was furious at himself. The clown had been gone for ages. Eustass aloud him to move so that he was sitting sideways in his lap while Eustass had a disapointed and confused expression. He crossed his arms with his best indignant huff as arms automatically cradeled him.

"As in getting you out of my house, of course." Eustass stared blankly at him, and he almost thought he would have to repeat the earlier question when a smirk slowly spread on the red head's pale face. He was startled to say the least when a gentle kiss was planted on his forhead. He was about to argue that something in his perspective was wrong when Eustass spoke.

"Of course." He didn't know why the smirk on the bastard's face no longer pissed him off, but he found himself smirking back.

That is until he was picked up like a fucking maiden.

The ground was far away, and his arms automatically clinged to the red head's shirt. The man in question seemed on the brink of hysterics as he looked down at his pissed expression.

"If you dont-"

"You're the one who crawled into my lap. And I. Am going to bed." His jaw dropped.

"So this is my fault?!" Eustass pondered this for a moment as he started for the door to the hall.

"Yes." Law could only stare at him in shock as he was carried around like a potato sac. No one had ever had the balls. He noticed they were either heading to the living room -or Mister Eustass was lost.

"My room's on the second floor, third door to the right." He instructed realizing his eyelids were starting to get heavy as strong arms carried him. Normally, he wouldn't even think of going to bed this early, but the night before he had gotten caught up in a gorey classic he had recently been reading, and so sleep wasn't an option.

"Your room?" Eustass questioned as he carried him. Law yawned openly before answering.

"Not sleeping on the goddamn couch." Whether he meant him or Eustass was a loss to his sleepy brain. The red head gave a grunt of seemingly approval as they neared his bed room. Law was relived that everything was just as he had left it. His nightstand stood with a stack of at least ten books next to a king size bed draped with a thick black comforter along with black sheets. It was the only thing he regularly kept in order, slugishly making his bed before he slumped out in the morning like a zombie. He had a bookshelf in his room despite having a small personal library in his 'mansion' as some called it, but in Law's mind it was completely necessary. His desk had sticky notes written to himself strewn all over the surface with his sleak black laptop pushed to the side. The room would be ordinary were it not for the giant spotted fuzzy rug and the one yellow wall among dark blue.

Eustass set him down on the plush surface of his bed, and he immediately stretched out over it face first. Bliss. He heard retreating footsteps and panicked. He couldn't spend another night alone again, even if the bastard was his only option.

"Wait!" The bastard in question let out a sigh as he fell next to him on the bed landing on his back. He seemed in absolute happiness for a moment before he cracked one eye open to question Law.

"What do you mean?"

"Wh- you were... taking off your shoes..." Law got up on his elbows to stare still in slight panic at the boots that had been left by his door. He looked back to see a huge smirk on the red head's face.

"Worried I was gonna leave?"

"What? No! Fool, I was simply-" his words died in his mouth as he was suddenly bear hugged and pulled close into a warm chest.

"Haven't I told you enough times already that I'm not gonna leave?" He had nothing to say to that. Eustass maneuvered them so that he could pull the comforter over them, and then a hand was running through his hair and soft lips pecked his nose. "Goodnight cutie." For once he didn't want to stab Eustass for the remark. Before he could stop himself, he had leaned up and given Eustass a light kiss on his jawline, which he would forever blame on his sleepy haze.

"Goodnight, you idiot."

XXX

Merry Christmas ya filthy animals~

Thanx for everything guys and Happy Holidays!


End file.
